Lost and Lonely
by Jarethcat
Summary: Ash and Misty, Brock and May probably. Ash got the team lost, May and Misty fight...mayham ensues
1. Fights

**Lost and Lonely? AaMrn**

Ash and Misty..Brock and May

_AN_: Brock17, Misty16, May15, Max11, Ash15. I do not own pokemon! I do own the poems, and I do not own team rocket or Gary (pouts), and I do own the story though!

**Chapter one**

**Narrator**: It was a usual day in the adventures of Ash and co when a fight broke out (as usual).

**Brock**: Why don't we just make camp? It's obvious that we are lost, right?

**Narrator**: of course, misty and May had to fight over this fact, and ash too. Who can forget pikachu who is trying to calm everyone down, realizing it is hopeless, he rummages through ash's stuff looking for his ketchup.

**Ash**: well, who's idea was it to give me the map and put me in charge?

**May**: cant we all get along and forget about it?

**Misty**: all your idea ash! And you have a bad since of direction!

**Max**: Not that I am taking sides, but Misty has a point!

**May**: Shut up max! Ash (if you cared to pay attention,) has never led us astray, that is, until she came! (Points finger accusingly at misty)

**Misty**: Leave him alone! He was just pointing out the obvious! And excuse me for wanting to travel with my friends to see them again, Miss, "I want to travel the world, and think that pokemon are so adorable and need to be used for other things, and not battles!"

**Max**: Uh, guys?

**Narrator**: but max was cut off by angry glares from May and misty. So he and ash slowly backed away with Brock to make camp and talked amongst themselves the girls could still be herd in the background.

**May**: I guess what they say about goody good little misty waterflower is all wrong! you are not a good girl. In fact, you like younger men and you cant go ten minutes with out an argument!

**Misty**: (red in the face with furry) I can so too go more than ten minutes with out starting an argument! I do not go for younger men! Gee you really are stupid! I just wanted to be your friend! But, no! You had to make it seem like I was such a bad person, well you know what! At least if I love somebody, I tell them!

**May**: I do too tell people that I love them! And you do so too like younger guys, (holds up fingers while counting) Ash, Gary, Max, Tracy, and what was that one boy's name that Brock was telling me about, Juan was it? Ha! Miss waterflower! Beat that!

**Misty**: Who said I liked Ash, or max? Or Juan for that matter huh may?

**May**: the way you defended max earlier, and the way you always fight with ash, wait, did you just say you did like Gary?

**Misty**: (turning bright red) Duh, who doesn't? He is so cute when he battles, if only he would get rid of those cheerleaders that always follow him around! I never have time to congratulate him though, I am always on ash's side. Bummer though, oh to be one of those cheerleaders!

**May**: I feel the same way! (Giggles along with misty) just between you and me though, since Brandon and I broke up, I like Brock! (Turns even redder than before.)

**Misty**: Yea Brock is cool. But about ash and me…well, I do like him, you're right. I did come back to see ash. I missed him a lot.

**Back at camp with the boys**

**Brock**: You think that they are okay?

**Max**: Yea, they just have PMS or whatever its called!

**All**: Ha-ha!

**Ash**: I'm worried…. Listen…

Silence Crickets chirping

**Max**: so, ash, you like misty don't ya? I see the way you look at her (makes kissing faces while Brock doubles over in laughter.)

**Ash** (red, anime sweat drop, puts hand behind head): Well, I…. uh… Of course I don't! Whatever made you say that? I think she is awful!

**Max and Brock**: Are you sure?

**Max** (counting off ways on his fingers): well, the way you look at her, and the way you yell at her, the way you talk about her, and the way you talk with her, the way that when you…

Cut off by ash

**Ash**: so, your point being?

**Brock**: he is right ash; you really haven't been the same with out her. When you two were away from each other, you were always tired, depressed, moody, and snippy. Now that she is here, you are happy again, I can see straight through the act you two put on!

**Max**: Me too!

**Ash**: Oh come on! Mist and me? That is way too weird! I doubt it's even a possibility!

**Max**: Yes it is! Just like may likes Brock! Oops! (Starts to back off and turn red, because he had told a secret.)

**Narrator: **Meanwhile back with the girls somewhere in the forest

**May: **Wow! Who knew I could laugh so long and hard, especially with you! Oh, that came out wrong. So you did come back to see ash?

**Misty: **What, see ash (blushes) no, way, of course not! Why ever would you say such a thing? Especially about ash and me?

**May: **but you said…

**Misty: **Forget what I said okay!

**May**: FINE! I will!

**AN**: oo suspense! He-he! More to come and more AaM! And possibly Brock and May!

**Narrator**: What will the next chapter have in store for the gang? What will max and the boys do with out the girls? Will misty and may ever bring themselves to be friends? Will the boys find the girls? Will the girls stop fighting and go back to camp?

_AN_: I know too many questions! I have successfully created a cliffhanger!

**Narrator**: Find out in chapters to come!


	2. Talks

**Chapter Two:**

**Narrator**: Two hours had past since misty and may had wondered away from the group fighting, and they could no longer hear ash, Brock, or max.

**May**: I think we are lost.

**Misty**: I think so too. Maybe we should run around and shout for a while, and then they might find us. Or until something looks familiar!

**May**: good idea!

At the Camp****

**Max**: hey its getting dark

**Ash **(to nobody, probably pikachu though): where's mist? She could be hurt, or worse!

**Brock**: DINNER! COME AND GET IT!

A little later

**Brock**: Ash you have to eat, I know your worried about the girls, we are too, but you have to eat. You have to get some food in you for energy. Hey are you even listening? Ash? Ash?

Ash wanders away from the group to a small nearby pond, with a pencil and paper, writes down and reads things nobody is supposed to know about.

**Ash** (to himself): I love you so much it hurts to breath

I love you so much it hurts to eat

I can't live life without you.

**Brock**: Deep ash, you should tell misty that you love her.

**Ash** (drying tears): oh hi Brock, I guess you knew all along didn't you?

**Brock**: It was kind of obvious though, I can't believe that you two don't know it yet. Misty loves you too. She just don't want to tell anybody that she cant trust, she trusted me enough to tell me before she left, we were both up that morning and I needed to make breakfast, and she couldn't sleep, so we talked.

**Ash**: Wow, I guess she really did miss me then! We need to find her!

Ash and Brock continue to the camp, talking. Max soon joins in the conversation.

**Ash**: Please, we really need to find them, we need all the help we can get

**Brock**: okay Ash. We are worried about them too, but it won't do us any good to just wander off in the dark of the night.

**Max**: Yea. We can look first thing tomorrow morning.

**Ash**: okay. I guess your right.

Back with the girls, who were walking around talking.

**Misty**: May I am sorry. I should have known you wouldn't be interested in Ash like that.   
We shouldn't be fighting each other, you know that? We should be helping ash fulfill his dream. That's why I came back you know. That and I missed him.

**May**: I know what you mean.

**Misty:** you do?

**May**: yea. If I left my boyfriend in the middle of traveling, I would want to come back too…but I don't have a boyfriend.

**Misty**: Ash is not my boyfriend…yet. I guess I am kind of old fashioned with my ways. He has to love me and ask me out first.

**May**: so will you tell him?

Just then they came upon a camp fire, and the boys.

**Ash**: Misty! I am so glad you're safe! Oh, um…you too may.

**May:** (knowingly) yea, sure you are!

**Misty**: (playfully) now may, be nice!

**Brock**: Lets eat

**Max**: I am glad your back big sis.

**May**: me too.

**N:** So, they ate and slept. Misty taking her place next to ash, and may next to Brock and max.


	3. Mayhem ensues

Mayhem ensues

Ash was fast asleep, the fire slowly dying. Misty took this as an opportunity to write in her diary, seeing as to she was the only one awake.

**Misty**: sigh I really should tell Ash how I feel…what do you think diary? I will, but I have to let him tell me first! Sometimes I really wish I wasn't the way I was…I wish sometimes I could be like a normal person, like May, and just tell him how I feel. –M

Misty settled back in her sleeping bag and snuggled closer to Ash, resting her head on his shoulder, falling back asleep.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was lurking in the bushes, watching and waiting.

**Jesse**: Lookie here James, the girl twerp is back.

**James**: If only he knew how much she loved him.

**Jesse**: and if only she knew how much he loves her.

**Meowth**: yup that's right! Them twerps is going to end up together, I just knows it.

**Jesse and James together**: SHH! SHUT UP MEOWTH! You'll wake them!

The morning came. Brock smiled as he woke up. Seeing Misty so comforted by Ash's presence, and vice versa of course. Quietly he got up and started with the breakfast. Not too long after, May woke up as well.

**May**: it sure is nice to see that those two are together again. I cannot imagine what it would have been like just you and ash those long days. They sure seem to like each other enough.

**Brock**: if only one of them would just say it.

**May**: Misty says it's because of her old fashioned ways. She wants ash to tell her first. They sure do seem to be so close friends, wouldn't that screw it up if they dated?

**Brock**: there is always that risk may. Always. But for ash and misty, I don't think it will be a problem.

As the morning progressed, ash and misty woke up and blushed, realizing how they were sleeping, and quickly slipped to the forest in opposite directions. Max was soon to follow, as he was still a child and needed to sleep longer than the rest.

**May**: Look mist, you have to tell him. Just look at how peacefully you slept last night.

**Misty**: no may! I already told you! I want him to say it first! And don't call me mist!

Misty and may continued like this for about half an hour, while Brock and max convinced ash to tell misty how he felt.

**Ash**: okay then. I will tell her. But what if she doesn't like me back?

**Brock**: then at least you will know how she feels, and you will have told her, but trust me, she will like you back.

**Max**: (teasingly) yea especially after leaving you for so long!

Just as soon as the girls came back to camp, Team Rocket jumped out of their hiding place.

**Jesse**: prepare for trouble

**James**: and make it double

**Jesse**: to protect the world from devastation

**James**: to unite all people within our nation

**Jesse**: to denounce the evils of truth and love

**James**: to extend our reach to the stars above

**Jesse**: Jesse

**James**: James

**Jesse**: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light

**James**: Surrender now or prepare to fight

**Meowth**: Meowth that's right!

I just had to put that in there! I love the motto!

**Ash**: Not you three!

**Misty**: We'll fight you!

**May**: I'll be over here, watching

**Brock**: me too

**Max**: Babies! Don't you want to help fight Team Rocket?

**May**: no, not really, besides, what can we do?

**Max**: you're right.

**Brock**: my pokemon need rest.

**Ash**: then we'll take them ourselves! Come on Mist! Go Pikachu!

Pikachu threw his thunder shocker at Team Rocket.

**Misty**: Staru GO!

Staru and Pikachu worked together to send team rocket blasting off.

**Team Rocket**: (distantly) looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!

**May**: that was easy enough

**Misty**: Speak for yourself.

**Ash**: oh boy! They're at it again.

**Brock**: maybe we should walk away slowly…

**Ash**: good idea.

**May**: Could you make it any more obvious?

**Misty**: WHAT!

**May**: I'll help ash fight off team rocket, then he will declare his undying love for me!

**Misty**: I did not say that!

**May**: you were thinking it!

Misty: was not!

**May**: oh, so you don't like ash?

Ash, at the mention of his name, looked up to see what the two were talking about.

**May**: come on misty, give it up! You love ash and you know it!

**Misty**: I do not!

**May**: so what you told me while walking around about missing him and wanting to travel with him again was a lie?

**Misty**: no! I just, that is…

Ash was interested, so he walked a little closer to the girls, hearing misty stumble and stutter made him curious, so he naturally asked.

**Ash**: Mist, is that true?

**Misty**: well, um, that is…

**May**: oh get on with it! I will be at camp.

May turned and left. Leaving ash and misty alone to talk.

oooo! I created a cliffy!


	4. A confession

A Confession of Love

_AN: this will be written like a usual story. It gets tiring believe it or not writing all the bolds and names (: D) Enjoy!_

"Mist, was it true? I mean, what may said. Do, do you really love me?"

"Ash. This isnt how you were supposed to find out!" Misty started to cry and ash moved to comfort her. He gently hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Shh. Its okay Mist. I love you too. I should have told you sooner. Im so stupid! How could i not see!? "

"Ash?"

"Yea Mist?"

"i just wanted to say that you are not stupid. If only i hadnt have been so silly myself. i guess i just figured you didnt care for me, so i would keep quiet and tell you when you told me."

"Oh mist. I would have told you a long time ago. I would have bought and destroyed thousands of bikes if it would have kept you with me."

Misty giggled.

"I love you Mist. I love your laugh, Your hair, your smile. I love everthing about you."

"I love you too Ash. I love your determination, your will, and your dream. I will stay with you untill you fufill your dream and help you fufill it by battling you as many times as you need me too."

"I hope that you decide to stay longer, that is, if you feel like it."

"We'll see."

Ash and misty headed back to the camp after Ash's loud stomach growled and they had a laughing fit to accompany it.

* * *

At the camp

* * *

Brock looked up to see his two traveling companions holding hands and whispering to each other as if it was a secret.

_if only i could tell her how i feel. _he thought to himself.

may sighed. seeing Ash and Misty like that only made her want to confess to Brock how she felt.

* * *

_sry took me so long to do this!_

_im going to keep this up so i might actually finish it! _

_yay!_


	5. an author note

Author's not

Hey sorry it took so long to upload. I'm going to make a chapter in which Brock and May just talk. Should I make it a romance? Or should I just leave them good friends? Review and let me know!


	6. camp talks

_sorry it took so long to upload. i chose my words carefully, and this is a chapter in which Brock and May talk. I just realized too that i havent put any max in here lately, i will put him in the next chapter!_

* * *

As Ash and Misty approached camp, dinner was ready for them.

May and Brock sat back watching the two eat and eye each other every so often.

"So, Brock," may started, "do you think they really love each other? I mean, really love, or is this just one of those passing flings?"

Brock looked down at May and smiled.

"It definitely is not a passing fling. I've known these two to be in love since I first met them. I knew they would figure it out eventually."

May sighed. "Brock, you are a great friend. I love talking to you because you are a great listener. And you know so much about everything."

"Well, you know May, being experienced in every field helps. And you aren't so bad yourself. We did good here, just look at the two of them." Brock pointed across the way at Ash and Misty, who had their heads bent together and were laughing at who knows what.

May and Brock sat in silence each thinking about the couple in front of them. Brock was glad that May was on the trip. He enjoyed having her to talk to. She was much more level headed than the rest of the group. And when a cute girl came by, her and max kept him in tack.

May looked up at the eldest of the group. She wished that she could remember a time when she had a better friend, but she couldn't. Truth was she realized she didn't love Brock like Misty loved Ash. She loved him as a friend and only a friend. Which was fine with her because she loved having someone she could confide in. Someone she could trust. And Brock provided that for all of them.


End file.
